There's a Monster in My Closet!
by Princess Bra
Summary: Bra is convinced there is something in her closet. No one is awake to help her! So, she is forced to wake someone up. hehehe Guess who. I was gonna post this under General, but my sister said it was funny ,so I decided to put it under Humor.


This is gonna be short. I haven't had much time to write lately. Please enjoy^_^

I don't own DBZ that's all I'm gonna say.

Bra had her covers pulled over her head. She squeezed Mr. Snuggles tightly against her body and shivered. She cautiously peaked over the sheets and glanced at the corner of her room. Her closet was hidden by a dark shadow that her night-light didn't reach. "The monster's gonna get us." She whimpered to Mr. Snuggles. Her eyes stayed transfixed of the shadows of the closet. A couple moments ago she thought she heard something in her room move. Finally she summoned the courage to get out of bed and dash to the nearest person who could help her. She fled through dark hall and stumbled into Trunk's room. She found her brother sprawled across his bed drooling on his pillow. She ran up to the side of his bed and tugged on the sheets.

"Trunks!" she whispered as she tried to awaken him.

Trunks flopped onto his side and began to snore even louder.

"Trunks! There's a-a-a MONSTER in my closet!"

"…" Trunks didn't even stir.

"He's gonna EAT me!"

This time he stirred a bit. Still sleeping he lifted his head off the pillow and looked around. "Tell mom…ta…get a robot ta..clean it ..up." He mumbled as he put his head back down.

"Trunks!" Bra yelped, certain she had heard the "monster" follow her in. She shook him a few more times but realized it was futile. Quickly she dashed into her parents' room. 

Bulma lay on her chest snoring in the same fashion she had found Trunks. (I guess they have the same sleeping habits) 

"MOMMY!" Bra whimpered tugging on her mother's arm.

"Honestly….Vegeta" Bulma murmured.

"Mommy, th-there's a monster in my closet! Mr. Snuggles is scared!"

"Did you have to…use...all the…hairspray?!"

"MOMMY!" Bra whimpered. She felt the urge to cry. She shook her mother but all she did was snore louder. Bra went to the other side of the bed, Vegeta was sleeping peacefully (can you believe it? Peacefully!) Bra tapped her father's shoulder. He awoke with a start.

"Wha?"

"Daddy…" Bra whispered

Vegeta rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"There's something in my closet!"

"Bra, I'm tired." Vegeta said still half asleep.

There's a MONSTER in my closet!"

"Don't be absurd, there is nothing in your closet besides those horrible clothes your mother enjoys dressing you in."

"Daddy! He WANTS TO EAT ME!" Bra felt a tear trickle down her face.

Vegeta mumbled something in saiyan as he put his head down to go back to sleep.

Bra sniffled. 

Vegeta opened his eyes again. Bra began to whimper a bit more.

"He's in there!" She shivered. "He's gonna eat me an' Mr. Snuggles. 

"Good, I can't stand that bear."

"Daddy! He's gonna eat me!"

Vegeta sighed as he stared at his little daughter. She really did look afraid. He let out a groan as he pulled himself to his feet. Bra grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He mumbled something under his breath about little brats and becoming soft as he carried her back to her room.

Vegeta turned on the light as they entered the room. He placed the tiny child back into her bed and went for the door.

"W-where are you going?" Came a tiny voice from behind him.

"I'm going back to bed, I'm tired."

"No! Please he's still there!"

"LOOK!" Vegeta said pointing to the closet. "There is nothing in there!"

"He's hiding!"

"Nonsense!"

"When you leave he'll come back!" She said beginning to sob again.

Vegeta began to rub his forehead, it was late and he was very tired.

"Stay here." Bra pleaded with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Arghhhhh!" Vegeta stormed over to the closet and began ripping out the clothes." See there is nothing in here!"

"How can you be sure?" She said still sniffling.

"Look! I see no creature!"

"Maybe he's invisdible!" 

"This is getting stupid! There is nothing HERE!" Vegeta was beginning to get a little cranky.

"Daddy stay here."

"I'm tired I CAN'T stay here with you all night!"

"Please."

"No"

"He'll get me!"

Vegeta finally got to the point where he didn't care anymore. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! **FINAL FLASH!" **The room filled with a blinding light; there was a loud explosion. When the smoke finally cleared the closet wasn't there anymore. Where it once was, was a big hole in the wall. "If he was in there, he's in the next dimension now." Vegeta growled as he walked out of the room. 

Bra snuggled into her bed and fell asleep, confident that her dad had taken care of the big bad monster.

I know not my usual hilarious routine but I had to do something semi-serious or I'd go crazy. I mean more then I already am.

Please Review.


End file.
